


Set

by redfenix



Series: Games People Play [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, heavy on ego, low on plot, naked Wolverine, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Set

He made a small pool of lotion in his cupped hand and tossed the bottle to the side.  Rubbing his hands together, he spread out the liquid evenly and lowered his hands to her back.  She unconsciously sighed when their skin contacted, the suntan lotion warm against her back instead of the shock of cold she was expecting.

His hands and fingers began working away at the muscles she hadn’t even been aware of.  She had asked him to simply spread lotion onto her back, she hadn’t expected a massage. Fingers molded and pulled on tight muscles.  His ministrations never moving on until the muscle receiving his current attentions was relaxed.  Her anxiety and fear began melting away.  He was achieving his goal. However, as she became more and more relaxed, her arousal level began slipping as well.  He was going to have to do something about that.

He slid his hands down to her upper back, letting his fingers tease along the sides of her breasts. Surprised, she jumped and quickly mumbled an apology into her towel.  He shifted his hands to the center of her back once more.  His little track had worked, he could smell her arousal again, this time it was starting to overshadow the other scent swirling from her.

Sighing softly, she turned her head as his hands worked along her spine. “You’ve obviously done this before.”

“Give a massage to a gorgeous redhead? Nah.”  He’d known what she meant, but he wasn’t taking anymore chances of her arousal level falling again. 

Jean snorted into her towel.  “But plenty of blondes and brunettes I’m sure.”

“What can I say, must be my charming personality. Or my animal magnetism.”

Jean physically laughed out loud this time, not at his words, but more amused by his over inflated ego.  “Anyone ever try to take you down a notch?”

Logan leaned over once again and she hissed out when his erection pushed up against the bottoms of her bathing suit.  “Why?  Do you want to try?” 

Her breath came out just above a pant.  Swallowing hard again, she struggled to find her voice.  “Reel it in Logan.  All I asked for was for you to spread some lotion on my back, not to engage in a free for all.”

I’ll have you thinking differently, he thought to himself as he sat back up.  Soon she would be putty in his hands.  

Running the flats of his thumbs down along her spine, he stopped just short of her bikini bottoms.  He repeated this several times, stopping only when he felt her muscles start to tremble under his hands. Smiling slyly to himself he moved his area of concentration down along her sides.  

Why the hell couldn’t she stop shaking? The longer his hands were on her, the more she wanted him. His hands glided along her sides, his fingers trailing along the sides of her breast again.  He toes curled up on their volition as she trailed the tips of his fingers along her shoulders. 

He shifted and sat back down on her ankles, his efforts focusing off of her back.

Thank god, she thought.  That was, until his hands clamped around her upper thighs.  Arousal slammed between her legs and she cried out softly when he used his hands as leverage to pry open her legs slightly. 

“Jean, relax.  You’ve got muscles on the inside of your thighs that deserve just as much attention.” 

Her legs liquefied and she shifted slightly. 

His eyes darkened when he saw a wet patch on the lycra between her legs, he would have bet money that it wasn’t sweat.  Leaning over for the bottle of lotion once again, he pressed his lips to the dip in her back just above her suit.  His eyes narrowed when he caught a whiff of what was indeed her juices starting to flow. 

“You’re almost ready Jean.” He whispered against her back. 

Her breath hitched. “Ready?  Ready for what?” 

He reached out, grasping the bottle of lotion and slid his free hand along her thigh.  He continued one, not answering her until his fingers trailed just under the edge of her bathing suit along her ass.  He pressed his lips to her back once again and whispered. “Ready for me to be inside of you.” 

Her heart thudded to a stop and she flinched when he withdrew his hand and sat back up over her. 

He silently congratulated himself when she blew out a long breath. 

He pooled more lotion in his palm, tossing the bottle to the side for the last time.  After distributing the lotion evenly again he slid his hands up along her calves, massaging the tight muscles just below the surface. 

His fingertips slid along the tender flesh at the backs of her knees.  His index finger tracing along one of the veins visible under the surface. She inhaled sharply as his hands continued upwards.  His thumbs digging into the muscles on her upper thighs. Her muscles loosened becoming pliant and relaxed.  She sighed and closed her eyes, focusing her attention solely on what his hands were doing to her. His thumbs drifted up the inside of her thighs, stroking along her supple skin.  Her lips parted, her tongue gliding over her dry lips. The tips of his thumbs grazed over the fabric between her legs.  She whimpered softly, arching her hips in an effort to force more contact between them. 

Jerking his fingers back, he molded her hand to her thigh muscles.  “Thought this wasn’t a free for all?” 

Embarrassment flushed her face.  “Sorry.” 

His hands slid up underneath the lycra fabric covering her ass.  His hands squeezing hard than just a casual contact. “It still can be.” 

Without thinking she quickly sat up, dumping him off of her so he sat down heavy on the back of the chair. 

She watched his eyes cloud over and darken as he did nothing but stare at her.  With a cry she remembered taking off her top earlier and crossed her arms over her chest.  “I egged you on, I’m…I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking clearly.”  Her voice betrayed her words.  Each syllable coming out wavering and unsure. 

“Oh you were thinking Jean.” He shifted his position on the chair, crawling towards her on his hands and knees.  “You knew exactly what you were doing.”

He stopped only when his face was just inches from hers and he inhaled deeply. 

“Wha- what are you doing?” she stammered out, shifting in the chair uncomfortably. 

“Smelling you.” Leaning forward Logan set his nose to her neck and inhaled her scent again. 

The scents of baby powder, lilacs, and soap flooded his nose.  He felt a tightening in his groin when he caught her musky scent starting to overpower it all, staring to literally pour from her. 

She gasped out in surprise when he ran his nose along her clavicle all the way to her shoulder and then back again.  His lips pressing against the bend in her neck set off a small explosion inside of her. 

“Stop fighting it.” 

“I’m trying.”  She’d barely managed to wrap her mouth around the words as he reached up, pulling at her hands that were still cupped over her breasts.  After a small, silent tug of war, she conceded. 

 “Try harder.” His mouth closed over one of her nipples and she cried out when his teeth lightly nipped at it. 

Her vision blurred when he lifted a hand to cup the underside of her breast, lifting it higher towards him.  His free hand rose, his knuckles grazing over the other nipple before closing his hand over her breast. 

He massaged them with the same attention he had given the rest of her body.

She felt a twinge between her legs and felt something give with a small pop, her muscles suddenly and violently releasing.

“That’s one.”  His mouth lifted to her and she sighed around his lips as they closed over hers. 

His tongue slid into her mouth, its velvety texture startling her as it ran along the backside of her teeth.  Her hands shook from nervousness, still expecting this all to be a dream.  Everything that was happening was surreal. 

Her hands lifted to run over his biceps, her fingers trailing along the hard lines. 

This was no dream. 

Inexplicably he tore his mouth away from hers and rose from the chair.  She stared up at him, questioning what was going on. 

He said nothing, merely holding out a hand to her and smiled. Perplexed, she took his hand and rose. 

She blushed slightly and made an effort to cover herself with her other arm.

Shaking his head, he leaned over to lightly kiss her. “Please don’t do that.” 

Hesitantly, she dropped her arm to her side and lifted her eyes to his.  Her knees wobbled once but she was able to recover before they gave out completely.  The look in his eyes set her heart thundering against her rib cage and ignited an inferno between her legs. 

He looked set to ravage her.  Devour her whole.  The glimmer in his eyes held a myriad of promises. 

Of what he could do to her. 

Of what they could do to each other. 

He smiled and tugged on her hand gently pulling her along behind him.  Her eyes glazed over as she watched him walk.  The muscles along his upper thighs and add flexing as he moved.  She longed to sink her teeth into them.  Wanted to hear his voice in her ear when he came. 

She squealed out in surprise when he suddenly stopped and whipped her around, lifting her up into his arms. 

“Better take a deep breath.” 


End file.
